Los Especiales
by LuisMC
Summary: Somos Lorienses Nos separaron por seguridad La nuestra La de ustedes Y aúnque nos parecemos físicamente a los humanos Somos más fuertes Más peligrosos Nuestros enemigos también están aquí, por eso intentamos pasar inadvertidos… ¡¡ INTENTAMOS SOBREVIVIR ! “Existen otros Mundos Pero Ellos están aquí”


**Capitulo**

Es Jueves 27 de Abril, hoy se cumple un año y dos meses desde que llegué a este país. Nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio, pero aquí estoy. Si bien no es la primera vez que estoy en Argentina, hace varios años atrás llegue aquí escondida en un Crucero. Pero sólo estuve pocos meses, me grabaron salvando a un hombre que fue aplastado por un bloque de hormigón, y subieron ese vídeo a YouTube. Me costó mucho borrar ese vídeo de la Web, y es hoy día que ruego que no haya sido visto por mis enemigos. Cualquiera que pudiera oír mis pensamientos en este momento, se preguntaría ¿Qué tiene de malo haberle salvado la vida a alguién?. Resulta que lo que hice para salvarlo, no fue nada antes visto en este Mundo. ¡Así es!, "En este Mundo". Aúnque parezco una chica normal, común y corriente, ¡No lo soy!. Provengo de un Planeta lejano llamado Lorien, y tengo poderes, más bien legados, y para salvar a ese hombre yo utilicé uno de ellos, mi Telequinesis. Ese día y luego de borrar ese vídeo de internet, tuve que volver a huir. Me fui a Brasil, me quedé unas semanas trabajando como camarera para juntar dinero y pagar mi boleto de avión a Europa. Llegue a España y tuve que robar para sobrevivir. Deambule por varios lugares, me escondía. Mi colgante loriense, el objeto que me entregaron los Ancianos de mi Planeta, varias veces tenía un leve brillo, pero cada vez que iba acercándome hacía donde me guiaba, y comenzaba a intensificar su brillo, de pronto se apagaba. Sé perfectamente que significa eso. Llegue hasta Japón, India, ya perdí la cuenta de en cuántos sitios me he ocultado.

— ¡¡Es necesario que sobrevivas!!. —

Eso me dijeron tiempo atrás la gente que me saco de Lorien, y eso he hecho desde entonces.

Decidí volver a Francia. Porqué mi acento, el loriense es muy similar. Quería instalarme allí, es uno de los países que me sentí más segura cuando andaba huyendo. En este país fue donde adopte el nombre de Lourdes, un nombre muy común en ese país, así que pasaría desapercibida. Pero a pesar de querer vivir allí, algo muy fuerte en mí me hacía pensar en Argentina, en volver. Así que sólo estuve cinco meses en el país, tiempo suficiente para conseguir dinero, para mis documentos , pasajes y volver a Argentina. Había algo me llamaba. Es cierto que es un país muy hermoso, pero hay algo más que me atrajo hacía aquí y debo encontrar que es. Es obvio que no puedo hacer una vida muy normal, pero si hubo algo que siempre quise fue ayudar a otros, por eso decidí apenas toque suelo argentino, anotarme en la Policía ¿Qué cómo lo logré? Verán, es que en mis papeles falsos, en mi nacionalidad figura que Soy Argentina, así que fue sencillo anotarme, y debido a mí fuerza y a la ayuda de mis legados pase las pruebas físicas y psicológicas que me mandaron a realizar. Y de allí nuevamente a La Academia . Claro que muy diferente a la anterior, está no estaba oculta y nos permitían salir a visitar a nuestras familias. Por mi parte, como no la tengo, salía a recorrer sitios de la provincia, buscando " eso " que me atrajo e incito a volver. Además en La Academia Policial, me enseñaron, me entrenaron y tengo recursos por si alguna vez me cruzo con mis enemigos.

¡¡ Mis enemigos !! así es. Parece imposible que una chica de apenas Veintidós años tenga enemigos, pero los tengo. Llegue a aquí, cuando apenas tenia nueve años. Los Ancianos de mi Planeta me enviaron junto a nueve niños más. Nos tele transportaron. ¿Cómo hicieron eso? yo no lo sé, pero aquí estamos. Apenas llegamos fuimos separados y enviados a orfanatos en diferentes partes de este mundo. Ni bien tuve la oportunidad, me escape de donde estaba. Tenía miedo de dañar a los demás niños, y desde entonces estoy sola por la vida.

Recuerdo que en Lorien nos llamaban "Los Especiales", pero yo creo que más qué especiales, somos "Los Peligrosos". No por nada, nos mantenían lejos de todo y todos. Encerrados en la Academia, que para mí era como una base secreta. Allí, nos ayudaban a controlar nuestros legados, pero no solo eso, sino mucho más. Pero un día ocurrieron cosas que creíamos que eran sólo cuentos, pero no fue así. Los Mogadorianos, una raza extraterrestre muy diferentes a nosotros, nos invadió y destruyó nuestros hogares, nuestras familias, y mucho me temo que nuestro Planeta también. Todo lo que conocíamos fue arrasado por estos monstruos. Nuestros padres, y los demás Garde lucharon para defendernos pero perecieron. ¿Por qué nos atacaron?, No lo sé, lo único que sé es que tuvimos que huir. Y ahora estamos aquí, en La Tierra, intentando sobrevivir.

Sé muy bien que no fuimos los únicos "Rescatados". Hubo dos naves que lograron salir de Lorien. O al menos las que yo recuerdo haber visto despegar mientras corría junto a mis amigos para salvarnos de los Mogs. Algunos de nosotros pudo usar sus legados para matar a alguna de esas bestias cuando se aparecían en nuestro camino. No fue difícil hacerlo, a pesar de nuestra edad, éramos fuertes. No sé quiénes eran los pasajeros de las otras naves, ni mucho menos dónde estén ahora, nosotros llegamos mucho tiempo antes que todos ellos, gracias a que fuimos tele transportados. Sólo sé que eran Garde y sus Cêpans. Sé lo oí decir a un Garde que estaba cerca de mí aquel día. No tengo idea de cuántos de ellos lograron sobrevivir. Pero sé que viven. En los últimos meses los noticieros sólo hablan de ellos. Naves extraterrestres sobre las ciudades más importantes de todo el mundo, y chicos de entre quince y diecisiete años con poderes luchando contra esos monstruos. Sé qué son ellos. La Garde vive y está luchando. Eso me da esperanzas. Esperanzas de volver a Lorien, a mi hogar. Pero hay algo que ensombrece mi esperanza y es que los Mogs también están aquí, intentando destruir lo que queda de mi raza. No sé si la Garde sabe de qué hay más Lorienses en La Tierra. No sé si nos buscan. Y lo más importante, no sé si los Mogs nos buscan. Pero por ahora me concentró en hacer bien mi trabajo, y no destacar en nada.

Estar en la Policía me da ventajas en enterarme de sucesos qué no salen a luz, a estar entrenando constantemente para mantener mi vida a salvo, y a tener control sobre mis reacciones en situaciones límite. Eso es bueno por mi bien, pero principalmente por el de los que me rodean. Tengo legados peligrosos, si bien los domine a todos, no tuve el suficiente entrenamiento para hacerlo sin supervisión. Todo por culpa de la invasión Mog y no quisiera dañar a la gente cómo lo hice en el pasado, en Lorien. Aúnque los Ancianos antes de dejarnos, nos reunieron a los diez y nos pusieron un hechizo, el cuál nos impide usar esos legados peligrosos. Al menos hasta llegar a nuestra mayoría de edad o bien hasta que nos reunamos, volvamos a Lorien y así ayudemos a reconstruir nuestro Planeta. Por ahora sólo somos una raza extraterrestre que vive en secreto en la tierra.

Argentina es un País hermoso, y desearía seguir viviendo aquí. Me cansé de correr. Me cansé de ir de País en País. Estoy harta de los nombres falsos y las mentiras. De mirar hacía atrás constantemente para verificar que no me siguen. Harta de fingir ser quién no soy. Y últimamente, desde que ví esas noticias, pienso mucho en Lorien, en mi familia, en mis amigos de la academia. De cómo desearía que estuvieran aquí, conmigo. Sé que ya no están. Qué ya nada existe. Pero me es inevitable no tenerlos presentes en mi mente. En especial a mí primo Ray, lo extraño demasiado, y a mis abuelos. Sus cuentos antes de dormir, esos abrazos de oso me daban y el siempre verlos sonreír. Cuando pienso en mi familia, son en ellos en quiénes pienso con amor. ¿Mis padres? Bueno, mejor de eso no hablo, me cuesta entender lo que pasó y no quiero tener un sentimiento errado hacía ellos. Sólo digamos que, raras veces tenía contacto con ellos, y aún así, siguen siendo mis padres ¿No creen?.

Me cuesta creer en todo lo que me dijeron en la Academia sobre ellos. Era muy complicado todo, y más para una niñita pequeña. Solo espero algún día saber con exactitud que paso. Hay vacíos en mi mente, a pesar que quiero recordar, no hay nada, es como si hubieran borrado mis recuerdos. Y no me extraña, más sabiendo como nos trataban en esa base.


End file.
